Masaomi Feeling's
by voly ichi yama
Summary: WARNING ! PERINGATAN! Tidak dianjurkan untuk anak dibawah umur, dan sangat tidak dianjurkan bagi yaoi haters. Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, setiap kesamaan atau kemiripan pada setiap kejadian dan orang yang hidup atau mati hanyalah kebetulan. Don't like don't read!


**Masaomi feeling's**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer : Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita & Suzuhito Yasuda

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Izaomi, IzayaxMasaomi

Genre : Romance, hummor

Rating : M

WARNING ! PERINGATAN! Tidak dianjurkan untuk anak dibawah umur, dan sangat tidak dianjurkan bagi yaoi haters.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, setiap kesamaan atau kemiripan pada setiap kejadian dan orang yang hidup atau mati hanyalah kebetulan.

Don't like don't read!

Summary : Lupakan summary, judul sama cerita gak ada hubungannya.

Kida pov's

Saat pertama kali aku pindah ke kota yang penuh dengan legenda, kota yang sangat menakjubkan bagi sebagian orang, kota yang terlihat biasa saja tapi menyimpan banyak misteri bahkan aku juga mengambil tempat di kota ini, berawal pada keisengan berakhir dengan penyesalan yang dikarenakan kebodohanku. Ya, itulah kotaku, kota yang tengah aku tinggali saat ini, Ikebukuro.

Kesan pertamaku pindah ke Ikebukuro hmm apa ya? Mungkin... menakjubkan? Hebat? Keren? Yah seperti itulah, itu adalah hari pertama aku pindak ke kota penuh warna, dan juga penuh dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti kota ini.

Aku yang waktu itu masih SMP bisa dibilang masih sangat muda.. ah~ masa mudaku~

Masa muda yang kelam dan sangat buruk, aku ingin sekali melupakannya tapi entah mengapa itu sangat sulit bagiku, terutama kalau melihat wajah seseorang.

Ya, seseorang yang sangat kubenci, aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya, tapi kurasa itu bukan salahnya sepenuhnya. Yah aku inikan hanya anak kecil yang polos dan mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Termasuk si informan berhati iblis.

Orihara Izaya, dia adalah informan yang sangat akurat, tapi dia juga punya sifat buruk, dan bertingkah seperti bukan manusia. Entah mengapa wajah dan hatinya itu benar-benar tidak berbentuk seperti manusia. Yah hatinya benar-benar bukan berwujud manusia. Aku bahkan yakin 'orang itu' sama sekali tidak mempunya hati manusia bahkan mungkin dia tidak mempunyai sisi manusia, yah selain wujudnya, aku yakin selebihnya dia bukan manusia.

Kalau saja waktu bisa diputar kembali aku benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan atau mengenal seorang Orihara Izaya! Pantas saja Shizuo-san benar-benar tidak suka dengannya. Dan ternyata dia juga salah satu korban dari si 'informan iblis berwujud manusia' andai saja tuhan bisa mengebulkan harapanku dengan segera, maka aku akan meminta pada-NYA untuk melenyapkan Orihara Izaya.

"Ng... Masaomi-kun? Apa yang sedang mengganggumu?" kata seorang leleki dengan surai hitam, yah dia terlihat culun dan polos, namun sebenarnya aku yakin dia lebih dari itu.

"Ahahaha... aku hanya memikirkan tentang Anri-chan, padahal baru saja kita menjenguknya~ aku benar-benar merindukan wajah cantiknya dan dada dan keerotisannya~" kataku bohong, tentu saja aku tidak cukup gila dengan mengatakan _'Aku tengah meikirkan masa laluku dan Orihara Izaya'_

Lalu kami berhenti sebentar untuk membeli jus dari mesin minuman kaleng, aku ingin bertanya apakah mesin ini juga salah satu korban 'pelemparan'-nya Shizuo-san? Karena aku melihat ada 'sedikit' kerusakan pada fisiknya(?)

"Ng... aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa dilempar dengan mesin minuman akan terasa sakit ya?" gumam Mikado yang hampir saja membuatku tersedak.

"Pufft~ kau ini lucu sekali Mikado~ kalau kau beruntung mungkin hanya beberapa tulangmu yang patah, tapi kalau tidak, mungkin surga akan membukakan gerbangnya untukmu" kataku yang diakhiri dengan tawa geli kami berdua.

"Oh iya, apa Izaya-san itu memiliki rasa sakit ya?" katanya sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

DEG!

Mikado, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau tidak sebut nama informan brengsek itu saat ini.

"Ke... kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Mikado?" tanyaku agak sedikit canggung karena menahan amarah.

"Yah, waktu itu 'kan dia sempat dilempar tempat sampah oleh Shizuo-san, apa itu sakit ya? Kalau tidak kurasa dia hebat, dan sepertinya dia juga bukan orang jahat, yah maksudku dia lumayan baik" terangnya sambil tersenyum layaknya malaikat.

'_Mikado kalau saja disini ada tong sampah dan aku memiliki kekuatan seperti Shizuo-san, aku akan melemparmu Mikado, ah tidak kalau saja aku memiliki kekuatan seperti Shizuo-san aku akan melemparkan mesin minuman kaleng ini! Jangan puji dia di depanku!' _batinku yang sudah mulai emosi.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu percaya atau dekat dengan Orihara Izaya, errr aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah dengannya" jawabku ketus.

"Are? Kau marah Masaomi?" tanyanya polos.

"Ti... tidak, tentu saja tidak, ahahaha" kataku seraya tersenyum canggung –lagi.

"Ma~sa~o~mi~cha~n~"

GLEK!

Suara itu? Panggilan itu... ja..jangan...jangan...

"Izaya-san" panggil Mikado saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namaku.

"Yo... Mikado-kun~" sapa sang informan terlaknat yang berengsek bukan main.

"Ah, Mikado, sepertinya aku harus pulang lebih dulu" kataku seraya berjalan menjauh sebelum tangan laknat itu menyentuh tubuh suciku.

"Yare-yare~ kau mau kemana Masaomi-chan~!" dan benar saja tangan laknat si iblis keparat itu, telah sukses merangkul tubuh suciku.

"Ukh... Izaya-san bisakah kau hilangkan embel-embel 'chan' itu? Itu sangat mengganggu" pintaku dengan senyum yang penuh keterpaksaan.

"Are? Kau itu sangat manis Masaoimi-chan, jadi aku panggil saja kau masaomi-chan~" katanya.

Arrrrrgggghhh! Kalau saja tidak ada Mikado disini, pasti akan kubunuh si iblis keparat ini!

"Keh! Terserah kau sajalah, nee~ Mikado, aku harus pergi~ mungkin ada banyak gadis yang sedang menungguku~ aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain dengan mereka~ jaa~ Mikado~" kataku seraya berlari secepat kilat, sebelum si 'laknat' itu kembali menyentuhku.

* * *

Normal Pov's

"Masaomi aneh sekali..." gumam seorang pemuda SMA bersurai hitam, terlihat jelas dia tengah memikirkan sahabatnya itu.

"Nee~ Milado-kun, apa kabar?" tanya seseorang yang terlihat lebih tua delapan tahun dari pemuda itu.

"Ah... anoo... aku baik-baik saja Izaya-san, kau sendiri?" jawab sang pemuda.

"Yah, seperti yang terlihat aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, yang pastinya senyum itu terlihat sangat memuakkan bagi beberapa orang di Ikebukuro. Namun tiba-tiba senyum itu menghilang menjadi cengiran iblis saat sesuatu seperti kotak pos, mendarat beberapa inci dari tempatnya berdiri.

"I~za~ya~" teriak seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian seperti bartender.

"Ah~ sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu Mikado-kun" katanya seraya berlari ditempat "Ah! Satu lagi, kalau kau bertemu dengan Masaomi-chan, bisa minta tolong sampaikan salamku padanya?" katanya seraya berlari meninggalkan sang pemuda bersurai cepak.

* * *

Sementara itu disalah satu tempat, bukanlah tempat yang ramai, tetapi masih berada di dalam kota Ikekuburo, tempat yang sepi, terlihat sebuah gudang tua.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning dengan campuran hijau, seorang pemuda tengah berlari. Berlari seakan dia sedang dikejar oleh kematian, tapi tentu saja bukan kematian yang mengejarnya melainkan masa lalu, selama ini dia telah berlari dari masa lalunya, memutuskan untuk tidak menenggelamkan diri ketempat yang dulu pernah membuatnya terpuruk dan bergantung pada temannya.

Namun sekarang sepertinya kenyataan berkata lain, karena penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh 'Slasher' bagaimanapun juga dia harus menemukan siapa Slasher itu, dia ingin membalaskan apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk bergabung kembali, tidak dia terpaksa melakukan ini, dia terpaksa kembali ketempat ini. Demi sahabat yang berharga untuknya.

Kida Pov's

_Jangan... menyeretku kembali ke tempat ini lagi._

"Ini pasti kerjaan The Dollars!"

"Biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang diinginkan! Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa senpai kita!"

"Dia bukan hanya senpaimu tapi dia itu Shogun!"

"A... ma...maafkan aku!"

"Baiklah berehentilah memanggil diriku Shogun saat ini" perintahku pada mereka.

"Aku hanyalah anak biasa atau, singkatnya... hanyalah..." lanjutku.

_Hanyalah anak SMA... biasa._

"Benar, aku hanya ingin menjadi anak SMA. Aku harusnya bahagia. Aku dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang baik dan harus hidup ditengah-tengah bahaya..." kataku yang kemudian mengalungkan scaff-ku

_Dan kalian menghancurkan semuanya!_

_Aku tidak dapat memaafkan kalian._

_Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian siapa yang menyentuh Anri._

"Kita akan membunuh Slasher, walau sebanyak apapun mereka. Dan jika, The Dollars dibelakang ini semua, maka... kita akan menghancurkan The Dollars!" perintahku yang tengah berdiri didepan mereka.

_Kalian menyeretku kembali ketempat ini..._

_Sial!_

_Sial!_

Lalu setelah beberapa hari Anri dirawat dirumah sakit akhirnya dia diizinkan pulang, selama dirumah sakit aku juga mengunjungi Saki, entah mengapa walau hampir satu tahun lebih aku melarikan diri darinya aku tetap tidak bisa membuang perasaanku padanya.

* * *

Hari ini pun kami bertiga aku, Mikado dan Anri pulang bersama seperti biasa, sampai ada sebuah telepon terkutuk yang mengganggu acara kami, dan tentu saja itu adalah sebuah keharusan untuk sehingga mengharuskanku beralasan aneh pada mereka berdua, entah mereka menyadarinya atau tidak.

"Halo? Oh, mengerti... baiklah, aku akan kesana"

"Maaf ya, terjadi sesuatu pada temanku!" aku mulai beralasan.

"Oh, sungguh?" tanya Mikado.

"Jika kau ingin membenci seseorang, bencilah temanku sepenuh hatimu, kebencian tidak ada harganya dan itu tidak merugikanku! Sempurna! 'dua burung dengan satu batu, banyak istri untuk satu orang'!"

"Banyak istri untuk satu orang?" tanya Mikado yang sepertinya mulai kebingungan dengan bahasa yang kugunakan.

"Sampai jumpa ya!" kataku seraya berlari, berlari ketempat terkutuk yang amat sangat kubenci.

Saat kami tengah melakukan rapat, ada seorang perempuan yang menyusup ketempat kami, aku memerintahkan mereka agar tidak menyakitihnya cukup tangkap dan bawa kehadapanku. Tapi fakta yang memang mengejutkan, siapa sangka perempuan itu ternyata seorang Slasher dan bersama pengendara motor tanpa kepala yang dikabarkan salah satu anggota The Dollars.

Mungkinkah?

Slasher adalah bagian dari The Dollars?

Apa mungkin The Dollars-lah dalang dari penyerangan Anri?

Sampai sebuah pertanyaan menghampiriku...

Siapa pemimpin The Dollars?

Karena itu aku menemui Kadota-san dan yang lain, untuk menanyakan siapa pemimpin The Dollars, walau terjadi sedikit perselisihan diantara kami, akhirnya Kadota-san memberikan nomer ponsel seseorang yang mungkin mengetahui siapa pemimpin The Dollars.

Aku pun mulai mengetik angka-angka itu, setelah mereka keluar dari restoran. Dan alangkah terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui siapa pemilik nomer tersebut. Ya pemilik nomer terkutuk itu adalah iblis terlaknat dimuka bumi ini.

Setelah keluar dari restoran, aku pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan mahluk terkutuk itu.

"_Sudah kuduga, kau akan meneleponku"_ jawabnya.

"Ya. Aku akan segera kesana" jawabku.

* * *

Pada akhirnya disinilah aku di apartemen sang iblis, yah untunglah aku diperlakukan sebagai tamu disini.

"Benar-benar nostalgia" katanya membuka percakapan diantara kami.

"Ekspresi yang mirip dengan masa lalumu itu" lanjutnya

'_Memangnya kau pinir ini salah siapa he?!'_

"Meskipun kau masih anak sekolahan, ekspresimu sudah menunjukan kedewasaanmu, selagi mengenang nostalgia seharusnya aku berkata seperti ini 'kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Okaeri" katanya seraya memberikan seringai terkutuknya.

"Aku sudah tau apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Yah, walaupun aku bisa menjawabnya lewat telepon, tapi..." katanya yang kemudian mengambil cangkir tehnya.

"Sepertinya bertemu empat mana lebih bagus" lanjutnya lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Kudengar ada temanmu yang masuk rumah sakit? Kalau tidak salah namanya Sonohara Anri, 'kan? Kayaknya gadis itu lebih penting daripada teman-temanmu di Scarf Kuning" ocehnya yang sudah membuatku cukup kesal.

"Andai kekasihmu tertangkap dalam pertarungan Scarf Kuning dan terluka... sepertinya begitu, sepertinya itu insiden yang dialami Saki-chan." Entah kenapa kalimatnya kali ini cukup membuat emosiku tersulut.

"Apakah ini yang sedang kau pikirkan : 'Aku mencintai Saki-chan, tapi aku ketakutan dan tak bisa menyelamatkannya, mungkin kah cintaku padanya Cuma cinta palsu? Mungkin aku hanya menyukai tubuhnya saja, mungkinkah aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya' atau mungkin inilah yang kau inginkan. Jika tidak, kau seharusnya bisa menyelamatkan kekasihmu yang kau cintai itu" terangnya panjang lebar tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa marah, karena sepertinya memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

"Sonohara Anri pasti yang menjadi pokok permasalahan sekarang 'kan?" lanjutnya

"Jika itu yang kau pikirkan, terserah" jawabku yang masih berusaha untuk tenang.

"Huh?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya aku cukup sampai disini saja" lanjutku.

"Bagaimana dengan Slasher? Ataupun menghancurkan The Dollars?" tanyanya lagi.

"Berdasarkan pilihan itu, bisa jadi kedua-duanya" jawabku.

"Aku suka sekali dengan pemikiranmu" katanya

"Aku mengerti" dia mulai berdiri, apa dia ingin membukakan pintu untukku? Baik sekali kau Izaya-san.

"Semua yang kau lakukan untuk melanjutkan hidup, itulah mengapa aku akan memberitahumu sebuah kebenaran yang tidak kau ketahui" lanjutnya.

"Misalnya, tiga kelompok yang berbeda bisa menjadi satu, berdasarkan waktu" katanya yang seraya menatap wajah bingungku.

"Selain itu, bagaimana kabar Mikado-kun?" tanyanya

"Huh?" jawabku, sungguh sekarang aku mulai bingung dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ayolah kau sendiri yang sudah mengenalkanku dengannya, temanmu Ryugamine Mikado" terangnya.

"Mengapa kita harus membicarakannya untuk saat ini?" tanyaku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan bingung ini.

"Yah, kupikir mungkin dia sedang menghawatirkan keadaanmu" jawabnya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam hal ini! Aku tidak pernah membicarakan soal Scarf Kuning didepannya, dan dia tidak harus tahu apa-apa, biarkan dia menikmati hidupnya itu" bentakku.

"Wah, kayaknya ada yang cemburu dengan kehidupan tenang yang dia jalani" jawabnya.

"Itulah mengapa, kita tidak harus melibatkannya!"

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau dia sudah terlibat?" tanyanya yang sukses mengejutkanku.

"Huh?"

"Oh, begitu. Jadi Mikado-kun melakukannya dengan baik, ya? Jadi, dia menikmati hidupnya meskipun dia adalah alasan yang membuat teman-temannya menderita?"

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu dengan itu Izaya-san?!"

"Seharusnya kau tau maksudku. Teman terbaikmu, Ryugamine Mikado adalah pemimpin The Dollars, meskipun mungkin kau saja yang berpikir kalau kalian itu bersahabat"

Apa-apaan ini... kenapa? Kenapa Mikado.

"Ano, Namie-san kau bisa pulang sekarang, ada pembayaran yang harus dilakukan Masaomi-chan"

"Heh? Pembayaran?" tanyaku yang mulai bingung.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" jawab wanita berambut panjang itu dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Tunggu!

Kami berdua? Ja...jangan-jangan!

"Nee~ Masaomi-chan~ apa kau sudah melupakan bagaimana caramu membayarku tahun lalu?" tanyanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didepanku.

"TCH! Jadi ini tujuanmu mengajakku bertemu di apartemen sialanmu ini?!" dan entah kenapa aku malah mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Tentu saja Masaomi-chan~ kau pikir apa lagi? Untuk informasi yang penting seperti ini kau harus memberikan tubuhmu padaku~"

GLEK!

Lari aku harus lari dari tempat terkutuk ini!

Namun langkah mundurku terhenti karena sofa laknat yang tepat membuatku terpojok antara tubuh si iblis dan tentu saja karena sofa terkutuk ini!

"Maaf mengecewakanmu Masaomi-chan, tapi kau tidak akan bisa lari kemanapun, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? 'Walaupun hatimu bersama dengan Saki-chan, tubuhmu akan tetap memilihku' kau tidak lupa kan?"

"KAU!"

Kata-kata terkutuknya itu sukses membuatku emosi, kulayangkan tinju 'spesial'ku khusus untuknya.

Normal Pov's

Masaomi mulai melayangkan tinjunya pada Izaya, namun sayang sangat disayangkan, tentu saja gerakan itu sangat mudah dibaca oleh Izaya. Dengan santainya Izaya menahan tinju itu, dan karena perbedaan tinggi serta kekuatan yang mendasar tentu saja dengan sangat mudah –lagi– bagi izaya untuk melempar tubuh Masaomi ke sofa hitam-nya, menahan kedua tangan Masaomi serta tubuhnya.

"Ma...mau apa kau?!" teriak Masaomi yang mulai takut dengan posisi saat ini.

"Dilihat juga tau kan? Aku hanya ingin mengambil bayaranku, apa kau lupa bagaimana caramu membayar informasi yang kau dapatkan dariku dulu?" tanya Izaya dengan seringai yang sudah melebar kesana-sini(?).

"Sudah kulupa-!" belum sempat Masaomi menyelesaikan kalimatnya Izaya sudah memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Tapi untunglah Masaomi segera menutup rapat mulutnya, tujuannya agar lidah lincahnya Izaya tidak bisa memasukinya.

Izaya mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan lidahnya pada deretan gigi Masaomi, meminta izin untuk menjelajah lebih jauh. Namun sayang masaomi masih berkeras mengunci rapat mulutnya. Tapi bukan Izaya namanya kalau kehabisan akal sampai disini. Ayolah dia bilang mereka sering melakukannya dulu.

Bagi Izaya sangat mudah untuk menahan tubuh Masaomi, dengan posisi sekarang inipun Masaomi sudah takkan bisa bergerak lagi, dia tau kalau tubuh Masaomi itu sangat sensitif, jadi walau tangannya tidak ditahanpun Masaomi tetap tidak akan bisa memukulnya, karena itu Izaya mulai melesakkan tangan kirinya kebalik sweater yang dikenakan Masaomi, dan mulai bermain dengan benjolan berwarna pink didada Masaomi *author ngetiknya sambil mimisan*

"Akh-"

Dan benar saja permainan tangan Izaya membuahkan hasil, Masaomi mulai mendesah dan membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan emas ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Izaya, dengan cepat dia melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut masaomi dia mulai menyapa deretan gigi putih Masaomi, dan mengajak lidahnya berdansa *author mimisan part II*

Sadar akan Masaomi yang mulai kehabisan oksigen dengan–amat–sangat–terpaksa Izaya melepaskan kuncian mulutnya.

"Hosh... hosh... a..pa... ya...yang kau la..kukan...?" tanya Masaomi ditengah aktivitasnya yang menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Masaomi-chan apa kau ingat, bagaimana pertama kali kita berciuman?"

BLUSH!

Semburat kemerahan mulai menghiasi wajah pucat Masaomi, tentu saja dia ingat mana mungkin dia melupakan ciuman pertamanya, first kiss yang dirampas darinya.

"Hah... hah... mana mungkin aku lupa!" jawabnya yang sepertinya sudah normal kembali.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Begitulah saranku" jawab seorang laki-laki berrambut revan dengan manik kecoklatan, menghiasi kedua matanya.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya" jawab pemuda atau lebih tepatnya anak yang lebih muda delapan tahun dari sang revan.

"Tapi kau harus membayar Masaomi-chan" kata sang revan.

"Membayar? Berapa yang kau inginkan Izaya-san?" tanya anak yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Masaomi.

"Hm, kemari" jawab Izaya seraya menggerakkan tangannya, seakan memberi isyarat agar sang 'mangsa' mendekat.

"Baiklah, sekarang ap-"

CUP

Satu kecupan manis tepat mendarat dibibir mungil seorang Kida Masaomi, tapi entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak keberatan akan 'harga' yang harus dibayarnya ini, karena baginya teman-temannya lebih penting dibanding tubuhnya sendiri.

"Berikan tubuhmu sebagai bayaran dari informasi dan saran yang kuberikan"

"Baiklah"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Apa kau melupakan perjanjian kita Masaomi-chan?"

"USO!"

"He? Sejak kapan aku berbohog padamu Masaomi-chan? Kau tau kalau aku tidak akan berbohong"

"Tapi kau selalu mempermainkan orang lain!"

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal itu, karena aku sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintai manusia"

"TCH! Aku tidak menerima alasan seperti itu! Lepaskan aku Izaya-san!"

"Lupakan saja, kau tidak akan pergi sebelum aku selesai, Masaomi-chan~"

Tanpa mempedulikan _ocehan_ Masaomi, Izaya mulai melakukan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Izaya mulai menjilati titik-titik sensitif yang berada pada leher jenjang Masaomi. Desahan-desahan halus Masaomi mulai menggema di apartemen Izaya yang bisa dibilang lumayan luas *Author kehabisan tisu*

Berhubung Author punya penyakit anemia(?) sebenarnya Author ingin menghentikannya cukup sampai disini, tapi berhubung Izaya sudah _ngebayar_ Author apa boleh buat. Tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan malu Kida, Author akan lanjutkan *Author dibunuh Readers gara-gara cerewet*

Bosan dengan titik-titik sensitif yang berada dileher Masaomi, Izaya mulai membuka sweater yang dikenakan Masaomi dan menelantarkannya(?) entah kemana, lalu berpindah pada dua benjolan merah muda yang menghiasi dada indah(?) Masaomi. Izaya mulai memainkan kedua nipple Masaomi, desahan-desahan halus Masaomi mulai menghiasi apartemen Izaya.

Sepertinya dia mulai mengerti kenapa Izaya memerintahkan Namie-san untuk pulang lebih cepat. Sekarang dia mulai merutukki kebodohannya, kenapa dia tidak kabur selagi ada kesempatan, kalau dia bisa menyadarinya lebih cepat, bahkan sebelum Izaya mengatakan bahwa Mikado sahabat baiknya adalah pemimpin the Dollars, dia masih bisa selamat dari jerat si iblis laknat ini.

'_Kenapa aku sebodoh ini?! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat! Kalau saja aku menyadarinya lebih cepat, aku tidak akan berakhir seperti ini lagi! Ya lagi, dulu Izaya-san juga pernah memelukku! Tch! Ternyata kebodohanku masih belum berubah juga! Aku bodoh karena memilih untuk ke tempat lanknat ini!' _pikir Masaomi yang tengah _khidmat_-nya merutuki semua kebodohannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Masaomi-chan?"

"Eh? Ti...tidak ada!"

"Ayolah aku tahu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, kau pasti sedang merutukki seluruh kebodohanmu, kenapa kau tidak menyadari ini lebih awal, kalau kau menyadarinya mungkin kau tidak akan seperti ini lagi, 'kan?"

'_SIAL! Dia masih bisa membaca pikiranku!'_

"TIDAK! Aku tidak sedang memikirkan itu! AHO!"

"Nee~ percuma saja Masaomi-chan walau kau menyangkalnya, kenyataan tidak akan berubah! Kenyataan kalau kau tengah memikirkan hal itu, sudahlah, buang pemikiranmu itu, dan ayo nikmati permainannya"

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan yang lumayan singkat Izaya kembali fokus pada dua benjolan berwarna merah muda yang berada di dada Masaomi.

"Nghhh..." desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir mungil Masaomi, terlihat seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampan sang 'seme' sepertinya dia benar-benar puas dengan 'karya' yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Izaya mulai menjilat nipple kanan Masaomi dan memainkan nipple kirinya dengan tangan kanannya, sebagai uke yang baik(?) masaomi hanya bisa membalasnya dengan desahan-desahan lembut.

"Hnnnggg..." desah Masaomi ketika tangan-tangan jahil Izaya mulai menuruni tubuhnya.

Mulai dari perut kemudian semakin ke bawah. Oh ayolah minna-san apakah saya harus melanjutkan fic nista ini? Ayolah akhiri sampai disini saja ya? Jujur saja saya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

(Izaya: Eh gue udah bayar mahal-mahal!)

(Kida: aouthor–kampret– gue mohon hilangin adegan selanjutnya)

Baiklah minna-san saya akan lanjutkan berhubung saya juga penasaran denga wajah Masaomi saya akan melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya! *berapi-api*

Tangan jahil sang iblis 'pun terhenti tepat pada bagian tengah selangkangan Masaomi. Izaya mulai menyeringai merasakan 'sesuatu' yang mulai mengeras disana.

"A...apa yang ingin kau la...lakukan?" tanya Masaomi dengan wajah memerah sekaligus sedikit horror ketika Izaya mulai mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kejantanan Masaomi.

"Hm... menurutmu aku ingin melakukan apa?" senyum kecil mulai menghiasi wajah sang informan.

Dengan sentuhan kecil erangan halus 'pun mulai keluar dari mulut mungil Masaomi. Izaya mulai memainkan permainannya, dia mulai bermain bersama 'adik' Masaomi. Jujur saja sebenarnya Izaya sudah tidak sabar lagi menuju ketahap selanjutnya, membuka celana Masaomi, dan langsung bermain dengan tubuh kecil dihadapannya. Namun bukan Izaya namanya kalau tidak mempermainkan kekasih ah bukan, orang yang dicintainya sepihak ini.

Sementara Izaya tengah sibuk bermain dengan 'adik' Masaomi yang masih terbungkus celana, wajah Masaomi kini tengah memerah saking malunya. Dia ingin menolak setiap sentuhan sang informan kepada tubuhnya, dia sangat ingin memukulnya, menamparnya sekuat tenaga, tapi dia tidak bisa, dia tidak mampu, tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti semua perintah yang diberikan otaknya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Masaomi mulai menegang, seakan tengah menahan sesuatu, Izaya yang tau betul akan kondisi Masaomi saat ini langsung merangkak naik dan mulai berbisik lembut.

* * *

**To be Continued**


End file.
